1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tritium trip switch for laser sights for use on small firearms, particularly semi-automatic handguns and rifles. The switch is also useful for safety interlock applications on machinery.
2. Description of the Related Art
The addition of a laser sighting device for small arms permits firing these weapons using an "instinctive aiming" approach. That is, the weapon is fired not using sights, but rather
A solution to this problem for handguns has been the introduction of laser sights. The typical laser sight is mounted on the weapon, usually on top of firearm, however, bottom mounted sights can also be used. The laser sight when properly aligned, places a red light dot on the target where the bullet will strike if the gun is fired. Using this type of sight, enables the law enforcement officer or soldier to rapidly instinctively properly position the weapon and be certain of his/her intended target. Using a laser sight enables accurate shots to be fired at distances of more than 50 feet, sufficient for most combat law enforcement situations requiring the use of handguns.
While these devices offer exceptional advantages with weapons so equipped, laser sights are typically an add-on feature. Further, most such units must be activated by a switch on the unit itself. However, this is awkward and can result in a dangerous delay between the time that the weapon is readied and the laser sight is activated for firing.
A reliable, low cost, switch that can be easily retrofitted to virtually all small arms which can be used to activate electronic devices such as laser sights is not found in the prior art.
Prior art laser devices have several disadvantages. Whether the switches are mounted either on the right or left side of the weapon, the user must find the switch for the laser before he/she is able to begin to move the gun into alignment for hitting the desired target. A laser sight capable of being installed in a semi-automatic handgun, easily and accurately adjustable, and capable of being activated by placing a finger on the trigger of the weapon is not disclosed in the prior art.